


New In Town

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [23]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Knives, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "You're lookin' awful lonely there, angel."(or, the one where someone new to Gotham discovers that Barbara is decidedlynotlonely, not so long as she has Tabitha and Tabitha has a butterfly knife.)





	New In Town

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #554, where the prompt was "angel." 
> 
> warning for mild, fairly canon-typical violence.

"You're lookin' awful lonely there, angel." 

Martini half-way to her mouth, Barbara freezes and shifts her eyes to the left so she can get a look at the man who spoke to her. She knows the type all too well, saw hundreds just like him circulating through her gallery in what feels like an entirely different life. His hair is shiny with product, slicked away from his forehead, and his whole ensemble looks pricey, from the cut of his suit to his cuff-links. 

"Excuse me?" she asks. His wide mouth cracks into a smarmy smile, and he drops one of his hands to the surface of the bar, inches it towards her elbow. 

"I said you're looking lonely," he says, dropping his voice conspiratorially. "Hard to believe someone who looks like you is here alone." 

Over his right shoulder, there's a flicker of movement as Tabitha slides into view. She raises her hand and, with a quick flick of her oh-so-talented fingers, opens a butterfly knife that gleams in the lights installed above the bar. She doesn't say a word; she simply raises an eyebrow. 

Barbara nods minutely and, setting her martini aside, rests her fingers on top of the man's, well away from the back of his hand. 

"Oh honey," she says as Tabitha moves, "you must be new here." 

Anything the man says in response is buried in the sound of Tabitha's knife slamming through the back of his hand and into the solid wood of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
